


Night of sleep

by Infinitelove



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sometime between season3 and season4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitelove/pseuds/Infinitelove
Summary: One shot on Sara and Ava life together post season 3 final. Just cute and fluff. Sorry not sorry that’s all I can write





	Night of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! This is my first fic ever so it’s probably not great but I did my best. Also English is not my first language so I apologies in advance for any mistakes I made. Hope you enjoy the fluff because that’s all I’ve got !

Sara was used to sleep alone at night, it never bothered her.. But now that she knows how it’s like to sleep with the person you love beside you she couldn’t help but wanted to sleep like that every night. 

She was currently alone in bed because apparently being the director of the Time Bureau means that Ava had a lot of responsibilities and needed to do whatever it is that fancy people in charge of a governmental agency do. Sara had a tiring day herself, taking care of a bunch of people whom couldn’t stay in place and had to mess up everything they do was not easy, especially when demons were involved. She just wanted to sleep but tonight her body will not let her, she turn around again and again trying to find a position she could sleep in. 

Hence her current position: she was on her stomach, her head buried in her girlfriend's pillow with her arms cross behind it, in her side of the bed because, apparently, it smell like her and help her calm down after the events of the day she had.  
And that’s how Ava found her when she finally emerge from a portal in the captain’s quarters.

“I’m sorry it took so long” the director says before she realize that her girlfriend was probably sleeping and whisperer “Sara? Are you asleep” 

Sara grumbled in the pillow “No I couldn’t sleep without you”

Ava smiled “Is that why you are on my side of the bed?” 

“Yeah it still smell like you and it comforts me” Sara said after adjusting herself on her back to look at Ava through one open eye.

“What, the great captain lance couldn’t sleep alone in her bed?”

“Shut up. Don’t act like it doesn’t bother you either” before Ava had time to replied anything she ad “anyway enough talking. Come and cuddle with me.”

Ava wanted to tease the captain a little more but she didn’t had the heart when the former assassin looked so cute, besides she was pretty tired herself.  
“Alright then get out of my spot” Ava said while changing her clothes and putting pajamas on.

“Hmm no I’m comfy here” 

Ava smiled to herself and went in bed besides her lover and spooned her. Sara sight a little before making herself more comfortable in her girlfriend’s arms.

“How was your day?” Sara asked “did Gary split his coffee on you again?”

Ava chuckled a little remembering the incident “I think he is to scared to even approach me with a coffee in his hand now. But no, nothing exciting happened. It was just a long day with meetings and paperwork and taking care of some financial thing. You?”

“Well, we fought a mystical creature in 1816 without anyone being severely injured so there is that” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sara was already slipping into sleep when she replied “not tonight. Right now I just want to sleep which I can do now that you are here” 

“Alright then, goodnight Sara” Ava whisperer in her lover’s ear.

“Night baby”.


End file.
